More Ramblings
by erbkaiser
Summary: This is my story repository where I post short story snippets and try out new stuff. Story ratings will range from T to M; all stories are in the Potterverse or cross-over with it.
1. Another day on the Road

**Disclaimer** for this and all other chapters: The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

* * *

**Another day on the road**

I wake up when she gently pushes my shoulder.

"First alarm, a group of them," she whispers as I try to get to my senses.

"How long before they are in range?" I ask her. She looks tired, I think she took my watch again. "Can we hide?"

She bites her lip, thinking. I want to kiss her, but I hold back, now is not the time.

"Maybe," she hesitatingly starts. "We need to go up though. Can you climb?"

I gently try to stretch my leg, and wince. She spots it of course.

"Guess that's a no. I'll prepare a diversion up ahead, you strike when they're in range okay?"

"You got it," I say. She makes to walk away, and I pull her back. For a brief moment our lips meet in a kiss, a promise for later... and she runs through the alley to the choke point.  
Slowly I get to a crouching position, then I stand up, using the wall for support. My side is damp, the wound is bleeding again. It is a painful reminder that even a second of inattentiveness can cost me my life if I'm not careful... I took down three of the bastards two nights ago when they overran our previous camp, but the fourth one got me as I was standing over the third one, thinking it was over.

A loud explosion and cries of pain up ahead reveal that her ambush was successful. I mentally pray she made it out in time, and I line up my weapon. I should have a few moments before they get in range... damn, they're fast. One of them steps around the corner, looking scared. I can't tell if he's wounded or not... a moment later I take off his head with a surprise shot, and it doesn't matter. A second, third, and fourth run around the corner and I have no time to think, I take down two at once with a well-placed explosion ahead of them that takes them down, stunned or dead it does not matter, as the third one proves he has some intelligence and jumps away in time. I have to duck and roll away to avoid his counter attack...

"Damnit that hurts!" I shout out, as I land on my wound, and I drop my weapon. The enemy laughs, as he steps on my hand, crushing it beneath his feet. He is fast, and he has me lined up for the kill.

"Not so fast now are you bastard? I'm going to make you pa– urhgl," he can't finish his threat as my love introduces his throat to cold steel.

"Are you hurt?" she asks me, worry in her voice as she pushes the corpse to the side.

"Just my pride," I say in a sarcastic tone, "and I'm afraid I pulled some stitches."

"Six of them this time," she says with a sigh as she drops down next to me. "I got two in the trap, the others were too well protected, sorry."

"It's okay honey," I assure her. "We survived, that's what matters." She snuggles up to my good side, and as our lips meet we don't talk for a while.

I swallow a painkiller as she dresses my wound, then she helps me to my feet and we pack up our meager belongings. We set off on a brisk pace down the abandoned roads and ruins of our home country, always alert of movement. Fortune smiles on us as we don't see anyone that day, except for a wild deer which I manage to hit with a shot in the neck. We'll eat well tonight.

We camp in an abandoned home near what used to be Birmingham, miraculously spared from the great fire that consumed that city. There is an actual bed here, and as she gets under the cover with me we make love for what seems like hours.

I embrace my wife as she finally falls asleep. Her name is Hermione Potter, and I swear I will get her to Dover and then to Free France safely, even if I have to kill all of Emperor Voldemort's forces myself.


	2. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

"_Dear diary, today was a good day. I found you in the book store and then at home Harry smiled at ME OMG he is so cute!"_

"_Hello, who is writing in me?"_

"_Oh you can write back? That is so cool! Well diary, I think I'll call you Susie. I always wanted a friend called Susie."_

"_My name is not Susie, it is Tom. What is your name?"_

"_Hush Susie. So let me tell you about Harry. He is so cute, he is a little short but he has the most AMAZING hair and beautiful green eyes and when he smiles it makes me tingle inside, –"_

"_Look, can you stop calling me Susie? It's Tom. And what is your name? Hey... hang on! Why are you trying to erase me?"_

"_Susie, stop interrupting me! I want to tell you about Harry Potter."_

"_You met Harry Potter? Tell me about him."_

"_Ginny Potter. Ginevra Molly Potter. Missus Harry Potter. "_

"_What?"_

"_Harry + Ginny FOREVER. We are going to get married and will have three beautiful children and Harry is going to be an Auror and I am going to be a Quidditch star, and we'll have a dog and a cat and I will be the envy of all the girls in the world and –"_

"_Please, for all that is holy, STOP!"_

"_Susie, I don't think I like you. I think I'll look for a new diary if you continue."_

"_For the last time, my name is not Susie, it's Tom. And I am a journal, not a diary. Now Ginny was it? Tell me about yourself.  
_"_Hey wait, don't close the cover! I've been waiting for so long! Nooooooooo!"_

"Stupid book," Ginny muttered to herself, putting it on her bookshelf next to the other dusty books she never read any more. "Who needs a diary anyway, maybe Luna wants to talk about Harry instead?"

–-

A/N: Did Tom Riddle really think putting his mind in a girl's diary was a good idea?


	3. That Harry Potter

**_That_ Harry Potter**

Harry Potter was having a confusing day. First his relatives dropped him at King's Cross, then he found that there was no platform nine-and-three quarters at the station, then this family of red-heads more or less temporarily adopted him to get him on the train, and now he was sharing a cabin with the youngest boy, one Ron Weasley.

Then Ron unsuccesfully tried to cast a spell that sounded like a nursery rhyme on his pet rat, and an obnoxious girl came in rambling on and on about how amazing it was she could do magic, though her parents were dentists.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?" she finally ended her breathless rambles.

"Ron Weasley," the red-head muttered.

Harry, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" she sounded surprised, "I know all about _you_, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _Encounters with Beings and Beasts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Oh great," Harry muttered. "Does everyone know?"

"Of _course_ I know," Hermione went on. "Did you really think nobody would write about it? You're famous for killing You-Know-Who."

"Who?" Ron stupidly asked.

"Goodness, don't you know anything? I'm talking about the great wizard To–"

"Look, can you just leave us for now?" Harry interrupted her, "I really don't want to talk about that, it's not exactly something I'm proud of."

The girl scoffed at his response, and went away.

"Oi, what was she going on about?" Ron asked, but Harry ignored him.

A little later they were again interrupted, by a blonde poncy boy – Harry had briefly met him in Diagon Alley earlier – and two stocky boys who looked about as intelligent as a horse's behind.

"People are saying Harry Potter is on this train, it's you isn't it? Well I'm Draco Malfoy, and these are Crabbe and Goyle," the blonde cut loose. Ron snorted as Draco said his name.  
"Think my name is funny do you? Well no need to tell me yours, red hair, second hand clothes, you must be a Weasley," the blonde boy glared at the red-head as he derided him.

Next to speak up was one of the two bricks behind Draco, the one introduced to them as Goyle.

"You, Potter, I got beef with you," the boy grumbled in a voice that was far too deep for an eleven-year old.

"You... you do?" Harry involuntarily took a step back, away from the door.

"You think leaving San Francisco can hide you?" The troll-like guy swung a punch, hitting the young wizard on the side of his face.  
"You tried to kill my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Torok, you bastard," Goyle grumbled. "I'll get you later yet!"

At that the trio left, leaving Ron to stare wide-eyed at his cabin mate. "Holy mackerel you're _that_ Harry Potter?"

"Madam St. Clair warned me it was probably not worth coming here," Harry Potter Jr. complained to no-one in particular as the train continued towards Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: In case you don't get the reference, there was an 80s B-movie called _Troll_ about a boy Harry Potter Jr. who lives in San Francisco and encounters a troll that used to be an evil wizard. He learns magic from the witch St. Clair to fight him.


	4. Her Feelings

**Her Feelings**

Hermione Granger woke up with a pounding head-ache. '_This is my room_,' went through her mind as she stared at the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling, as far as Muggle homes went. A little plain, with a single light bulb hanging there, otherwise just white plaster.  
Carefully she turned to one side, seeing only a pillow. A nice pillow, looking – and feeling – very comfortable. The entire bed was comfortable in fact, except for one slightly annoying fact... she wasn't alone in it.  
Carefully she turned over to her other side, and saw a mop of black hair on the other pillow, and beneath it the face of her oldest friend, Harry.  
'_Let's see, shall we? Yesterday we went out drinking to celebrate my graduation..._'

–-

"Congratulations Hermione!" Harry stood next to his friend, looking rather dashing in his Trainee Auror uniform.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione beamed. "You know, you could've joined me this year, I'm sure Minister Shacklebolt would have kept your spot at the Auror Academy if you wanted to complete your Hogwarts studies first."

"That's all right," Harry handed her a mug of butterbeer, "I'm taking night classes to get my NEWTs. It may take me a bit longer, but in the end I'll have the same pretty paper you've got there."

Hermione beamed proudly at her friend, as she began quizzing him on how he liked his Auror work so far.

–-

'_Hmm, after that all I can remember is chatting with Harry and somehow the drinks kept coming... and I doubt we were drinking just BUTTER beer_,' her present-day mind interrupted the reminiscing.

–-

"So, Miss Granger, now that you are no longer a proper schoolgirl, what will you do?" Harry's voice was slightly slurred, but all his attention was focused on her.

"Maybe I won't be a proper girl at all any longer," Hermione laughed, sounding a little _off_ herself. "Can I get a refill anyone?"

–-

In the present, Hermione slowly reached down, as her left hip was feeling something unpleasant... and her hand came up with an opened condom wrapper that had been in the bed with them.  
'_Oh sheesh... looks like I was not proper at all_,' she chided herself. '_At least __he__ thought of protection.  
__'What can I say when he wakes up? Oh Merlin... what do we tell Ron and Ginny?'  
_As thoughts ran through her mind she gazed over at Harry again. He was deeply asleep still, and it took her a while to realise why he seemed so alien: '_He is relaxed! He is actually smiling in his sleep!_'  
Very gently she raised her hand, and brushed away a bit of his hair.  
'_He looks so handsome like this... why doesn't he smile more often?_'

Harry's eyes opened. "Oh? Mione." He smiled, and she felt his arms wrap around her, covering her against his chest, the blanket half covering her face.

Hermione was unsure what to do, and was content to just lie there in his embrace for now...

"Whaa?! Hermione?!" Harry shot wide awake, and fell out of the bed as he jumped away from her, hitting his head on the wall.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione stared at him, wondering if he had hurt himself.

"For Merlin's sake, put on some clothes!"

"I will if you will," she dryly remarked.

"Oh... right."

–-

"I'm sorry for freaking out," Harry said, staring in his tea cup. Hermione made a tea pot ready for them when they arrived in her kitchen. She had moved back into her parents' house in Crawley, at least for now. Picking them back up from Australia was planned for this summer... she had managed to contact the Australian ministry, and they kept an eye on her parents for her. Part of her was definitely _not_ looking forward to the inevitable confrontation.

"No no, it's my fault... let's just drink our tea," she comforted him.

"Oh... okay. Yes. Thanks," Harry mumbled. Uncomfortable silence followed, as both sipped their cups.

"We drank a lot last night, and not all of it butterbeer," Hermione commented.

"Y– yes, we did..." Harry agreed. Their eyes met for a moment, then both looked away once more.

"Do you have a hangover? Did you bump your head hard earlier?" she asked him.

"Erm, no, I'm okay."

"Good, good."

"Erm Hermione, um..."

"Don't worry Harry. It seemed we used a condom last night.  
"I'm glad you remembered, despite being so drunk."

"Well, we both were."

"We can just forget last night ever happened," Hermione gave him a small smile.

"No..."

"Hmm?"

"No, that's not okay." Harry said a little louder.

"Harry, but what about Ginny?"

"What about her?" Harry huffed.

"Aren't you two dating?"

"No! We broke up before the Hunt, remember! Dammit Hermione, last night was my... It was my first time!"

"Oh..." Hermione blushed, looking away. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Harry... I didn't mean to steal your first time. I'm sorry it had to be with me..."

"That's not what I meant!" Harry stood up, and began walking in circles.  
"I... well... you know a bit about what my childhood with the Dursleys was like, so I never was able to make friends," he began monologuing. "And at Hogwarts, the only date I ever went on were with Cho, and you know how that went –"

"I'm still sorry I ruined that for you," Hermione interrupted.

"Not what I meant," Harry shot her a weird look. "Well then there was the Slug Party with Luna, but I ruined that by ignoring her, and otherwise I only really talked with you."

"And Ginny Harry."

"No, I mean... I was always so nervous around girls. Either they confused the hell out of me, still do, or they were only after the Boy-Who-Lived... but with you, I could be my normal self. I didn't have to pretend to be anyone I'm not.  
"At first, that was enough for me... But then, somehow, it changed. I started feeling weird when I was talking with you, and then we started fighting over the Prince's book so I thought you didn't like me any more and I allowed Ginny to kiss me, but then in the tent, we danced, so I... I guess I am trying to say..."

A loud, shrill whistle interrupted them. "Oh! The water!" Hermione realised. Harry got a pained look, and closed his eyes.  
"Harry! What is it! Not your... not your scar is it?" She almost panicked, at the too familiar sight of Harry in pain.

"Not... not that. It's the kettle, and my shouting, and my hangover..." Harry mumbled. She guided him to her sofa, then went to get some hot water and lemon juice as a makeshift detox for him.

–-

"I'm sorry," Harry looked away from her face. They were sitting on her sofa, the lights somewhat dimmed.  
"I didn't mean to cause all this trouble."

"Oh Harry," Hermione looked at him, a soft expression on her face.

"Please, forget anything I said. I'm sorry for just talking about my own feelings the whole time.  
"I'll leave once I feel a bit better."

"Really Harry?" Hermione took his hand. "You're just dismissing me like that? It is okay for you to talk about how you feel, without even listening to me?"

"I know Hermione... I know how you feel," Harry sighed.

"You think you know? Can you read my mind?"

"I'm not Snape," Harry sounded a little bitter. "I... I guess Ron can make you happy. I hope I didn't ruin any thing permanently for you..."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed, clasping his hand against her chest. "When... when you said all that stuff earlier, do you know how it made me feel?  
"Confused at first, but then I realised something... I only went for Ron, because you were taken. And I guess, I never considered you as more than a brother..."

"Oh..." Harry sounded crestfallen.

"But no more!" Hermione suddenly hugged him, crushing him against her. "Harry... maybe after you get some rest... we can attempt to redo last night instead?"

Silence reigned... until it was broken by an enthusiastic "Yes!"


	5. Like a Sister (Warning: M)

**Like a Sister**

* * *

Chapter warning: this one definitely earns the M rating I think. Don't read if you're afraid of the _evils_ of Es Ee Eks.

* * *

Just over two months after he abandoned... er 'left' his two best friends to get back to his mother's warm food... err 'to gather intel', Ron was playing with Dumbledore's Deluminator when he heard Hermione's voice from it: "Hard...", and a little later, something like "wand...".

Ron took the device out of his pocket, and clicked the button on it. As before when he had tried it, the light in his room went out, but this time, another light appeared right outside of his window. It was blue, and pulsing slightly, much like the light around a Portkey. With just a bit of hesitation, Ron grabbed his travel bag, which still contained some of the supplies he had stolen... erm 'gotten' from Hermione when he had left those months ago, and went downstairs.

The light was there waiting for him. Ron stepped closer to it... then it engulfed him, and he got the image of a forest somewhere, and he knew where Hermione and Harry were. So Ron focused, apparated... and appeared in a clearing.

He stepped forward and felt he passed some kind of ward, and the tent the trio had been using popped into view. Suddenly the forest sounds were muffled, and instead he heard grunts and moaning coming from inside.

'_Someone is hurt!_' he thought, and he took out his wand. Carefully he crept closer to the tent, after all it could be enemies, and peered through the flap.

The sight he found shocked him... two perfect breasts, bouncing up and down, as Hermione Granger, naked as the day she was born, was straddling the hips of someone, riding them hard. Ron was fixed to the spot, as he stared at the girl he considered his girlfriend was, judging by the sounds she was making and the way her movements met the wizard under her, was loving every second of it.

"Harder... oh Morgana... here comes number three," she grunted out. Ron started transfixed as she grabbed her breasts with her own hands, pinching her nipples, then she let out a deep moan that transformed into a loud wail of "Oooooohhhhh Goooooooooodd!".

Unable to resist, he put his wand away in his pocket, and began fumbling himself through his clothes as he watched her face contort in ecstasy.

After Hermione stopped shaking she opened her eyes again, and her eyes met Ron's.

"Wand please," she said in a calm voice, even as she began bucking her hips again. The wizard under her had never stopped, and now didn't reply, as he handed her her wand from somewhere.

"_Stupefy_," Hermione said as she trained her wand on Ron, and Ron knew no more.

–-

The youngest Weasley son was roughly awakened by an '_Enervate_' spell, and found he was tied up in a chair. Seated in front of him, her wand aimed in his direction, was Hermione, clothed in a skirt and somewhat loose shirt, and looking very much pleased with herself.

"Hello Ron," she simply said.

"You! Hermione! I!" Ron spluttered.

"You Tarzan, Me Jane!" Hermione laughed. Seeing the non-comprehending look on his face, she added "Movie reference, never mind that Ron. Fancy seeing you here."

"I... you..." Ron was lost for words still, as he went over the view he had gotten when he first arrived. "You were naked! And shagging someone!" If he had not been tied up, he would have pointed accusingly at her.

"And here I thought you were completely retarded," Hermione quipped. "Well spotted Ron. Was that all you had to say?"

"Don't make fun of me! I demand to know who the hell you were getting busy with!" Ron's face turned almost as red as his hair.

"Really Ron? Who do you think?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Honey, he's awake!" she called past him.

Harry Potter stepped into Ron's view, and as he got near, Hermione rose. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then waited until Harry took her spot, and planted herself on his lap.

"Bloody hell mate, how could you!" Ron exploded at Harry, once he got over the shock of seeing his two best friends kiss.  
"You know she was mine!"

"Oh? I didn't see your name on her anywhere... and I've seen pretty much everything," Harry smirked. Hermione blushed a bit, and gave him a soft punch on the shoulder.

"Screw you Potter!" Ron fumed, "I told you I liked her, and you always said you saw her as a sister!  
"And you!" he turned his head a bit to look at Hermione, "you told me Harry was like a brother to you!"

"Well Ron... I have something to admit to you," Hermione had a weird grin on her face. Meanwhile Harry was looking Ron straight in the eye whenever Ron looked that way, not saying anything.

"I am dying to hear it," Ron bit back. "I thought we were friends!"

"Well Ron, I have a secret fetish you see..." Hermione waited until her words registered, then turned her head to look at Harry:

"Well, _little brother_, did you read in his mind how he found us?"

Harry grinned, "That toy he got from the old goat fucker, _big sister_."

"Ooh incest makes me so hot..." Hermione wiggled her bum, and let out a giggle when she felt that part of Harry respond.

"What in the name of Morgana's Baggy Tits is going on here!" Ron got over his shock again, and glared angrily at the two of them. "Here I risk my life to get back to you two, and I find you're cheating on me, and you, Harry, are cheating on my sister? And what's with the sick roleplaying bit? And –"

A '_Stupefy_' from Hermione's wand shut him up.

"Excellent spell work _sis_," Harry complimented her. "So what shall we do with him?"

Hermione moaned softly as Harry's hand slid under her skirt and was stroking her through her underwear, then shook her head to get focused again. "First, I want my _brother's_ cock where it belongs... and then I'm going to obliviate that traitor. We're keeping his bag and wand, you need one for yourself, but I vote we dump him on a Muggle road somewhere. Let him find his own way back home, with no idea what he has been doing for the past day or so."

"Excellent idea," Harry agreed. He freed his hand from her skirt, then helped her to her feet. "Now why don't you bend over that table, and I'll show you exactly how much I like you like a sister."


	6. Nymphadora's Beau

**Nymphadora's Beau**

Andromeda Tonks, "Droma" to close friends, walked through Knockturn Alley with her shopping bag in hand. Despite the alley's deserved seedy reputation, the shops there were simply the best place to get some of the more rare potions ingredients, and as a Slytherin alumnus (and bearing a very close resemblance to her deranged sister Bellatrix), nobody bothered her. Nearing the exit leading to Diagon Alley, she accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Pardon me – oh it's you Nymphadora!" Andromeda smiled as she recognised her daughter, clad in Auror gear, standing watch.

"Muuuuum, don't call me that!" the young Auror complained. "Not a word Perkins, unless you want your knees to face backwards," she bit off to her partner, who was sniggering.

"Good day madam Tonks," Perkins greeted Andromeda, and she gave him a nod in return before inspecting her daughter.

"You look well Nymphadora dear. It's been a while since your father and I last saw you, why don't you come over tonight? You can bring your beau, that Boyce fellow wasn't it?"  
Nymphadora had a... troublesome dating history. She liked to go for the 'bad boys', and after her tumultuous affair with Charley Weasley had broken off following his graduation, she had dated several other young men. The last one Andromeda knew about was Gerald Boyce, one of Nymphadora's fellow Aurors.

"We're no longer together," Nym said in clipped tones. "And mum, please call me Tonks?" The last was asked with puppy dog eyes – literal in her metamorphmagus daughter's case.

"Nonsense dear, Nymphadora is perfectly fine name. Very well then I must be off, I'll expect you for supper around six dear!" Shooting a smile at having annoyed her daughter – teasing was a long standing Black family tradition – Andromeda Tonks continued on in the main shopping alley.

–-

"It's a shame you're no longer with Gerald, he was a fine young man. I liked him a lot," Theodore 'Ted' Tonks commented to his only child. The Tonks were sitting in the kitchen, having just finished the light evening meal.

_'Exactly why I dumped him,'_ Nym thought to herself. She forced a light smile on her face, "It just wouldn't work out daddy. Gerald was so... boring."

"Boring? But Nymphadora dearie, didn't you say you were attracted to him at first because he rode one of those Muggle motoric bicycle things?" Andromeda added.

"Motorcycle mum," Nym rolled her eyes dramatically, "and yes he does ride one, but otherwise he was as boring as you folks." Realising what she just said, she flushed, "No offense intended mum, dad."

"That's all right dear, I'll be the first to admit I like the easy life," Ted laughed. "So, got your eyes on someone new then?"

"Maybe..." Nym smiled. "With the Order stuff and all I've been hanging with Remus a lot..."

"Remus Lupin?" Andromeda sounded surprised. "I remember him from Hogwarts, he was an adorable little Gryffie. I heard he grew up to be a fine young man, despite his... problem."

Nym stared at her mother with wide eyes. "His... problem?"

"Oh yes dear, we Prefects all knew Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Just in case, you know. I heard he was a teacher at Hogwarts two years ago? I must say, I'm glad you're finally setting your eyes on someone with a little stability."

"But... but... so you approve of Remus and I?" Nym squaked out. This was not as she expected! She was sure her mother would _hate_ the idea of her girl with an older man, and a werewolf to boot!

"Oh definitely," Andromeda answered her. "In fact, why don't you invite him over for dinner here soon? Ted and I would love to have a chat with him."

"Right you are Droma," Ted smiled at his wife.

Nym sat there fuming a bit, then soon after made excuses to leave. Just before she went to the back door to apparate away, her mother called her back for a final chat.

"Nymphadora, I am so happy you're thinking about settling down. For a moment I was afraid you'd do something stupid like trying to hook up with that Potter boy."

"Potter?" Nym's mouth dropped in surprise. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes, him," Andromeda nodded. "With you watching him at those awful Muggles he's staying at, your father and I were afraid you'd set your eyes on him. I can't tell you how much of a relief it is that you've decided to go for a mature, respectable older man instead."

"I... I see mum. So you'd definitely not like me to be with Ha– someone younger than I?" Nym carefully asked.

"Well a younger man... boy even is scandalous of course, but on top of that, someone as troublesome as the Boy-Who-Lived? Nymphadora Drusilla Tonks, you stay far away from him!" Andromeda glared at her daughter. "Now off you go. I expect to see you and your new beau for dinner some time in the coming month. Give Remus my greetings when you see him, ta!"  
And with that, she more or less pushed her daughter out the back door.

Nym stood outside a bit, fuming. _'If mum thinks she can tell me who to date, she's got another thing coming! Let's see... I've got guard duty at the Dursley home tomorrow from four p.m. until nightfall... and Dung has the shift after me. I bet he'd be happy to let me take over, that'll give me until late the next morning to work on Harry. He has filled out nicely, and I'm sure he'll appreciate an older woman helping him "cope" with the stress...'_

Nym focused, and increased her bust size just a bit, so her shirt strained nicely. _'I think I'll "forget" my bra tomorrow... oh yes Harry, you're gonna be mine!'  
_And a loud _crack_ signalled Nym apparated away to her own appartment.

"Think she fell for it Droma?" Ted embraced his wife from behind. They were standing near the back window, and had been watching their daughter pace about.

"I hope so Teddy, really Remus Lupin of all people? I don't understand what my daughter is thinking half the time. That... man... is a cowardly slacker, and would probably try to run out on her if she let herself get knocked up by him!  
"No, Harry is a much better prospect, despite his young age from what I heard he is very mature. If anyone can ground our little wildcat, it will be him."

"Poor boy won't know what's coming," Ted smirked.

* * *

A/N: If Ron/Hermione is the worst canon pairing, Remus/Nymphadora isn't far behind. I find it really hard to respect a man who walks out on his pregnant wife... or never bothers to check up on the only child of his best friend, for that matter.

A/N 2: I'm going to expand this into a small story, look for it soon on my profile, same title.


	7. Meeting the Parents

**Meeting the Parents**

Two years after the fall of Voldemort and the end of what was called the Blood War now, Harry and Hermione found themselves in Mackay, Australia, at a small house on Shakespeare street. After another epic row Ron had again abandoned Hermione, and she had broke the engagement off for good now. Harry sided with her on this, which cost him his relationship with Ginny.  
Somehow neither Harry or Hermione were that broken up by it, and to get away from it all they decided to finally go look for Hermione's parents together.

Hermione hesitated at the front door.  
"Harry, are you sure about this? What if they don't remember me at all?"

"Oh Hermione, you're a brilliant witch. I'm sure you can undo the spell correctly, and they'll forgive you for sure. If not, I'm here to support you."

"Thank you Harry," she kissed him on the cheek, then rang the doorbell.

"Yes, can I help you?" Wendell Wilkins opened the door, then took a step back in surprise. The young woman standing there looked remarkably like a younger version of his Monica.

Hermione was overcome by conflicting emotions, so Harry spoke first. "Mr Wilkins, can we come in? We've got some important information for you."

"You're from Britain? What brings you to us? And may I have your names?"

"Yes sir, and oh of course. This is Hermione Granger, and I'm Harry Potter. Please, can we come inside? Is your wife at home?"

"Come in," Wendell found himself saying. Something about the two seemed trustworthy. "Monica is upstairs with Laertes, I'll call her down."

"Laertes?" Hermione asked, having trouble finding her voice.

"Our little boy," Wendell smiled. "He had his first birthday last week." Hermione passed out, Harry catching her just in time.

"Is she quite all right?" Wendell asked a little worried. "Here, take her over to the sofa please..."

"She'll be fine sir, it's just a bit of a shock for her," Harry said encouragingly. He laid her down, then sat on the sofa as well and gently placed her head on his lap.  
"Please, why don't you go get your wife? I'll take care of my– of Hermione."

Wendell hesitated a moment, then went upstairs to get his better half.

–-

"I'm so sorry for making you worry like that," Hermione apologized. Her eyes were transfixed on the little brown-haired boy playing with blocks besides the sofa.

"That's okay dear," Monica nodded. "Your boyfriend took care of you."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend," Hermione blurted out. "Harry's just a friend." She didn't notice the shadow crossing over Harry's face, but Wendell and Monica did. They shared a look of understanding, 'poor boy'.

"Now that we're all awake," Wendell began, eliciting a blush from Hermione, "why don't you tell us why you came here?"

"First... please promise not to freak out?" Hermione said in a soft tone.

"Why would we? Are you two in trouble somehow?" Wendell asked them.

"No, not that... oh Merlin, might as well get it over with," Hermione sighed. She took her wand out, and as the Wilkins looked on with interest, waved it, speaking: "_Restituere Cogatitationes_". The Dog-Latin spell left her wand, and a ball of light entered the foreheads of both Wilkins.

Damocles Granger blinked twice. Emma Granger closed her eyes a bit longer as a lifetime's worth of memories restored itself. Hermione held on to Harry's arm for support, scared of what their reaction would be. Harry suppressed a wince as his best friend crushed his arm. Laertes happily built a tower.

"Oh... well... hello there Hermione," Damocles said in a neutral tone. "Young lady, you are grounded."

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are in so much trouble young lady," Emma said in a louder tone.

"Please sir, madam, she only meant to –" Harry tried, but Damocles interrupted him.

"Harry, I appreciate you supporting your friend, but this is a family issue. Could you take Lae to the kitchen and keep him occupied while my wife and I talk to the daughter that thought it okay to steal our identities and send us to the other side of the world?"

Hermione winced at the words and tone they were said in, but nodded. "Please Harry? It'll be okay, I'm sure..."

"All right Hermione," Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for encouragement, and bent down to pick up Laertes. He didn't notice Hermione blushing as she softly cradled her cheek.

–-

A red-faced Hermione stepped into the kitchen half an hour or so later. "Harry? How's Laertes... my little brother doing?"

"He's getting a bit tired I think," Harry replied. The little boy was 'reading' a toddler's book. "How did things go?"

"Daddy and mummy understood why I did it I think... but they said I should be punished," Hermione looked at the floor. "Could you come with me please? I'll take Laertes."  
She bent down and caught the toddler's attention. "Hi Lae, I'm your big sister," she smiled at him. Laertes babbled something, and let himself be picked up.

The two-plus-one went back to the living room. Hermione handed Laertes over to her mother, then sat down on the sofa. Harry plopped down next to her.

"Well Harry, my daughter explained everything. I can't say I am happy about what she did, but I understand it," Damocles said. "Luckily Hermione understands that she was wrong not to ask us first, and has apologized."

"That's great sir," Harry beamed. "Did she mention we had spoken to the Australian Magical Ministry, and they would help you and your wife – and son I guess – return to England?"

"Call me Dan Harry," Hermione's father answered him. "And yes she mentioned it."

"What my husband neglected to say so far – and hi Harry, call me Emma please –," his wife cut in, "Is that while we will forgive Hermione, she does need to be punished. Isn't that right dear?"

Hermione had her head down still, and mumbled "yes mummy."

"Now since she claimed that at nineteen she is too old for me to do it, I'm hoping you can help us Harry," Dan offered.

"Err... I'm not sure what you mean sir– Dan," Harry hesitatingly said.

"Harry, we believe in the axiom 'Spare the rod, spoil the child,'" Emma explained. "Whenever Hermione did something really wrong growing up, we'd talk things through, then punish her."

Hermione said in a small voice: "Harry, please... it would be really weird if daddy were the one to punish me this time, so could you? Please?"

"You want me to spank you?" Harry squeaked out.

"More than you'd believe," Hermione mumbled, then louder: "Yess..." Her face red, she looked down again at her fidgeting hands. Harry meanwhile stared at her with open mouth.

"Well Harry, seems you have things well in hand," Damocles broke the uncomfortable silence. "I'd better call the clinic, tell them they'll need to find a new dentist... sounds like we're moving back to England soon."

"Remember dear, you said fifty was fair. Harry seems a little lost, so help him through it," Emma gave her daughter a weird look as she picked up Lae and followed her husband upstairs.

"I... I've never spanked before," Harry admitted. "The Dursleys... they just cuffed me on the ear, or threw me around. Dudley of course never got punished... do you really want me to do this?"

"I'd rather you do it than daddy," Hermione admitted. "Just... do what I say, okay?"  
Still blushing heavily she took her wand, and conjured a leather paddle, handing it to Harry.  
"Just... alternate cheeks okay? I'll tell you when you can begin."

Harry took the paddle wordlessly, flummoxed still. Hermione got up from the couch, and took Harry by the hand. She lead him to the kitchen.  
"Sit down there okay?" she indicated an armless chair. Harry sat down, and Hermione laid down over his knees. His eyes caught her rear as it stuck up invitingly, covered by her tight blue jeans.  
"Give... give me a few spanks on each cheek okay? Slow to start," Hermione's voice came from down and to the left.

Harry took the leather paddle firmly in hand, and gave her left cheek a soft slap with it.

"Oh come on Harry, harder. You want me to learn my lesson don't you?" Hermione complained.

Harry raised his arm again, and landed the paddle on her right cheek, a bit harder.

"Harry James, I am not made of glass," Hermione complained. "Can't you do this for me? Please, I can't bear the thought of having to ask daddy."

"If you're sure," Harry raised his hand again, and hesitated. Taking a breath to steady himself, he landed it on her right cheek, with an audible _SMACK_.

He heard a strong intake of breath. "That's better Harry... like that."

Again his arm went up, and this time 'left' got a good _SMACK_. He had to admit it felt nice how her body tensed when he spanked her, and this encouraged him to continue: _SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_.  
"Is this okay Hermione?" Harry asked her. She was remarkably silent for the past four smacks.

"I'm not... not really feeling it," Hermione admitted.

Harry looked her over, and saw the likely problem. "Stand up Hermione, and put your hands on your head."

"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione wondered, as she complied.

"You want me to spank you properly, right?" Hermione nodded. "Then do as I say."  
Harry started to unbutton her jeans, hearing a sharp intake of breath again. But Hermione let him unbutton it, then pull it down her legs.  
"Right foot," Harry instructed, and she raised her foot, letting him strip the jeans of one leg. The other followed, and she was standing there with her back to him, wearing skimpy pink knickers.  
"Back over my lap," Harry ordered.

He admired her shapely bum as it wriggled on his leg, and wondered what might have been if he had seen her as a girl before the Yule Ball. Hermione evidently got tired of waiting after a bit, and she wriggled her arse a bit more.

"Oh, right," Harry rose from his thoughts. "Ready to begin again?"

"Yes Harry," Hermione said in a small voice. Harry raised his arm, and landed the paddle hard on her panty-clad cheek. Hermione tensed, then breathed out slowly. _SMACK_, went the paddle again. Feeling her wriggle on his lap, Harry began to get really uncomfortable as he felt himself grow hard. As he landed a series of smacks on her bum, Hermione's cheeks began to slowly turn into a red colour. Then Harry noticed his right leg was beginning to feel a little wet.  
Harry paused the spanks, and placed his right hand over her bum. Hermione let out a moan as his hand connected with the tender flesh.  
"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Harry wondered out loud. His hand daringly moved down, and his fingers came across the wet front of her underwear.  
"You really _are_ enjoying this..."

"Harry... spank me. We're not done yet," Hermione huskily answered him.

"Bad, bad girl..." Harry grinned, not that she could see, and placed both his hands on her bum. His fingers got the elastic on the side of her knickers, and in a quick move pulled them down. Hermione moaned loudly as the fabric slid over her spanked flesh.  
"Time for the last ones I think," Harry took the paddle back in hand, and placed her back in position.

"It really stings my bottom," Hermione mentioned.

"Good, that means it's working. Now stop wriggling, and take your punishment like a good girl," Harry ordered. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, the paddle came down. Hermione responded by moans and wriggling. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK... her bum was a beautiful glowing red now.  
"Have you learned your lesson young lady?" Harry half growled at her. He put away the paddle, and rubbed her arse.

"Ooooohh yesss... thank you..." Hermione half moaned, half spoke. She carefully stood up. Harry's eyes were transfixed to her naked lower half...

"Bad girl, you made my pants all wet," Harry said after a pause.

"Well know I'd better take care of that then don't I?" Hermione huskily answered him. She carefully got down on her knees, and opened his fly. "Oh my... that looks painful," she looked up at him with a question in her eyes. Harry nodded, and she opened his pants, then slid them down his legs.  
"Merlin Harry, how could you keep that from me all these years?" Slowly she took his member in her hand, and looked at him again. Harry just nodded, and she licked the tip.  
"Hmmm... tasty," she decided. Harry let out a moan as she took the head into her mouth.

Upstairs, Laertes had been put to bed, tired from the day playing. Damocles embraced Emma from behind as they heard a loud moan coming from below.

"Sounds like they moved to the kitchen table," Emma said with a giggle.

"Like mother like daughter, that's where we made little Laertes I think," Damocles said with a grin. "I can't believe that she wanted us to tell Harry we used to spank her."

"It's a harmless little kink," Emma grinned. "As I recall from just last week, you don't mind spanking little me either..."

"Hardly punishment though is it? Harry's crazy for her, that much is obvious, and it's not like our girl is complaining." A loud, "Oh yes Harry!" from below confirmed that.

"Are you kidding? She'll be sore for days, enough time to think," Emma had an evil look. "Now you'd best throw me on your bed mister, or I'm starting without you..."  
Damocles needn't be told twice.

–-

Six months later, a flight attendant took the passports of the family standing in front of her counter. Damocles and Emma Granger with young Laertes would be flying to the UK, together with Harry and Hermione Potter. It warmed her heart to see such a happy family: Mrs Potter was obviously the daughter of the Grangers, and her husband was so attentive of her. Judging by the protruding stomach of the younger woman, the Potters would soon be seeing a child of their own.


End file.
